


Got a secret, can you keep it?

by bloodredcherries



Category: Baby-Sitters Club & Related Fandoms, Baby-Sitters Club - All Media Types, Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: Five people Mary Anne told about Patrick being in Stoneybrook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is book and movie based canon, Patrick's visit is covered in Kristy's book as well as the 1995 film

**Sharon**  
  
"Sharon?" Mary Anne asked her step-mother quietly, padding into the master bedroom, where Sharon was laying on the bed, engrossed in a book. "I have a question to ask you."  
  
The entire time that she had been at Kristy's house, having that sleep over, Mary Anne had been inwardly fretting about whether or not keeping Kristy's secret was a good idea. Yes, she knew that they were best friends and she knew that best friends typically kept each other's secrets, but the entire affair seemed a little odd. Yes, Patrick was Kristy's father, but even still...and the fact that they were invited over to his hotel for dinner? That was setting off some alarm bells in Mary Anne's mind.   
  
"The kids will have to use the porta-potties," Sharon said, turning the page in her book.   
  
"No," she said earnestly, "it's not that." She sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "If Jack came up to see Dawn and Jeff, he would let you know, right? I mean, he wouldn't make them keep it a secret, or make their friends keep it a secret from you, would he?" At the mention of her ex-husband's name, Sharon had stiffened, before she closed the book, placing it beside her on the bed.   
  
"Jack wouldn't do that," she told Mary Anne. "Why would he do that? That's just weird."  
  
Mary Anne didn't know if weird was Jack in Stoneybrook or Jack forcing his children and their acquaintances into an insane pact of silence, but she decided to just go with it while she had both Sharon's attention and the nerve.  
  
"Kristy's dad is here," she said, toying at her parents' bedspread. "He said we had to keep it a secret."  
  
 **Dawn**  
  
Why can't you tell me, I'm your sister? Dawn's words from their conversation earlier had reared their ugly head once more, and, after careful contemplation, Mary Anne had decided that she would tell Dawn. Frankly, she didn't like keeping secrets from her sister, and she could understand why Dawn was upset.  
  
"I bought you that popcorn you like," she said, standing in Dawn's doorway, a bowl of organic popcorn as an offering. "And I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to get mad at me."  
  
"Why would I get mad at you?" Dawn asked, confused. She motioned Mary Anne into the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm mad at Kristy, not you."  
  
Mary Anne was too nervous to eat. "I'm not supposed to tell that her dad came back."  
  
Dawn was her sister. And she didn't want her to be mad at her.  
  
 **Watson**  
  
Kristy had fallen into a deep sleep after they had finished their game of Cluedo, and Mary Anne had waited several minutes to make sure her friend wasn't faking before quietly exiting the room, pleased when she heard voices coming from downstairs. She was going to tell Mrs. Brewer whether Kristy and Patrick wanted her to or not. It was ridiculous of Kristy to expect her to stay mum and incredibly inappropriate for Patrick to ask his teenage daughter to sneak around like she was having an affair.   
  
"Did Kristy's mom go to bed?" She asked when she followed the voices, discovering rather belatedly that what she had assumed was two people chatting was Watson watching the news.   
  
"Yes," Watson told her, offering her a friendly smile. "She has a big day at work tomorrow. She might still be awa--"  
  
Even though it went against all of her training to cut a speaking adult off, Mary Anne stopped Watson mid-sentence. "Mr. Thomas was here. He's in town."  
  
"He said we weren't to let you and Mrs. Brewer know."  
  
 **Charlie**  
  
"Hey, squirt," Charlie said when she approached, clearly fixing something in the poor, elderly Junk Bucket. "Wanna hand me that wrench?" Thankfully for the car's sake and for Mary Anne's, Charlie pointed in the exact direction of the wanted tool. "I thought Kristy was going to help me, but Karen said she went on a date."  
  
Mary Anne sighed. "I know where she is," she said timidly, handing him the wrench and smoothing down her shirt, not caring that she'd smudged grease on it. "I can tell you, if you want." Mary Anne didn't really know how she had managed to get herself involved in this insanity, but she wasn't exactly thrilled that Kristy had lied to Karen. Nor did she want to see her on America's Most Wanted.  
  
That RV had been perturbing. She had taken five showers since and she still didn't feel clean.  
  
"Sure," Charlie said, agreeably. "Can you hand me that rag?" Mary Anne did.  
  
"Yesterday we had dinner with him," she said softly. "He made us mouse pancakes."  
  
He stilled, and he turned to look at her. "Patrick used to make us those."  
  
All she could do was nod.  
  
 **Patrick**  
  
Mary Anne simply stared at the two in utter disbelief, unable to formulate coherent thought for several moments. Mr. Thomas was eying her with a smug expression that made her want to throw up, while Kristy just looked dazzled by the presence of her not at all wonderful father.   
  
"You want me to keep this a secret?" She asked, hoping she had misunderstood. "Running into you here, or your presence in town?"   
  
"Look, Mary Anne," Mr. Thomas said, clapping her on the back. She jumped a mile. "It's just until I get settled. Then I'm willing to have a proper conversation with Liz and we will go from there."  
  
This was the most ridiculous thing that Mary Anne had ever heard. "You're not serious," she said flatly. "I can't lie to everyone."  
  
"It's not a big lie!" Kristy insisted. "It's for my dad."  
  
Mary Anne felt ill. "No," she repeated. "I can't."


End file.
